


Fright House

by mightbeababygay



Series: Bump in the Night [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Ben, Fright House, Halloween, Halloween Couples, M/M, Missionary Position, Quiet Sex, Riding, and zombies and chopped up body parts, brief mentions of clowns, not really that scary, top!callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Halloween was coming up and Ben had been going on - and on - about wanting to do ‘halloweeny’ things, as this was their first Halloween together. They were getting breakfast together this morning in the cafe when a guy in a terrible zombie costume handed them a leaflet for a fright house.Somehow, Ben convinced him this was a good idea.





	Fright House

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a 5 part series where Ben and Callum do festive things to celebrate Halloween!
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - @mightbeababygay, let me know what you think!

“This was a terrible idea!” Ben hissed, clawing at Callum’s arm, face pressed against his bicep, not wanting to see but also needing to know what was happening. 

“Terrible idea? This was your idea!” Callum laughed down at his shorter boyfriend. 

Halloween was coming up and Ben had been going on - and on - about wanting to do ‘halloweeny’ things, as this was their first Halloween together. They were getting breakfast together this morning in the cafe when a guy in a terrible zombie costume handed them a leaflet for a fright house. 

Callum didn’t mind, he wasn’t scared by these sorts of things. It was just people dressed up, acting. It wasn’t real and he could differentiate that in his mind. 

Plus, the terms and conditions when he bought the tickets told him the actors weren’t allowed to touch, so he really didn’t get what was so scary. 

Ben, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified.

He’d been spooked since they had arrived. They’d joined the queue pretty early on (thanks to Callum - if it was up to Ben, they’d never make it anywhere on time), and Ben hadn’t stopped whining since. 

First, he was too cold - of course, Callum’s fault - and spent ten minutes with his arms around Callum like an octopus, stealing as much body warmth as possible. They weren’t the only ones in the queue, so Callum really didn’t get why it was his fault. To him, they were on time.

That was until the zombies - actors - started coming out from the forest nearby, snapping their teeth and reaching in Ben’s direction. It was funny watching Ben as he tried to keep his bad-boy exterior up in front of Callum. But from the way he his grip tightened on Callum’s arm, it was clear his boyfriend was already scared.

Honestly, Callum didn’t understand why the younger man had thought this was a good idea when he was scared so easily. He’d spent more time with his face buried in Callum’s shoulder than actually looking. 

Not that Callum minded too much. He got to spend time with Ben and to be so carefree and close, was nice. 

“Callum, babe, next time I have an idea, don’t go along with it.”

Laughing, Callum nodded his head in agreement before dropping a kiss to the top of his head, managing to move out of the way just in time for Ben to jump as another clown jumped out of an adjacent room. 

“Fuckin hell…” Ben muttered as the initial shock wore off. 

“Do you wanna leave? We can go if you want.” Callum offered. It made no difference to him, he had spent time with his boyfriend and they didn’t have to be in a scary house just to be with one another. 

“No.” Ben spoke after a moment. “No, let’s finish it.” He nodded, taking a deep breath. 

Callum raised his eyebrows down at Ben, silently asking if he was sure. They were only in the first room of three which meant it was only going to get worse. It didn’t help hearing other guest’s screams echoing up and down the hallway of what was to come. 

“I’m fine.” Ben reassured him, reluctantly letting go of Callum for the first time all night as he wanted to show him just how okay he was. Still, he grabbed Callum’s hand in his own sweaty one. “It’s fine.”

Squeezing Ben’s hand in response, Callum opened the door to the next section, giving the clown who was stood there a polite nod. He held the door open for Ben, blocking the view of the clown as he ushered him in. 

“Jesus - why?” Ben whined as he took in the second stage of the fright house. “Why, why why?” 

Callum shut the door behind him before taking in the room, his sharp intake of breath barely audible over the screams and chainsaw revs. 

Hanging from the ceiling were - fake - limbs. Arms, legs, feet, Callum was sure he’d even spotted a head at one point. All of which had fake blood dripping down from them, the splatter of it when it hit the floor turned Callum’s stomach. 

Sure, he was scared of clowns. But this - a human butchers - was nauseating. Somehow, they’d even managed to get the smell of rotting flesh to fill the room. 

“I swear, if they get any of that shit on my coat, they’ll be the ones hanging from the roof.” Ben muttered, stepping to the side just in time for a drop to miss him. 

Callum shook his head fondly, taking hold of Ben and pushing him in front of himself so they could navigate their way out of the room as quickly as possible. 

“Oh sure, put me in front to be chopped up into little pieces first, thanks babe.” Ben hissed over his shoulder to Callum.

“Shut up, I’m protecting your coat.” Callum grinned, squeezing Ben’s biceps that he was still gripping tightly as they shuffled through. 

“My coat ain’t going to be any good when I’m not alive to wear it!”

“Well, then I’ll wear it in your memory.” Callum teased, dropping a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. 

Ben huffed in response, a pout on his face even if Callum couldn’t see. At least this room wasn’t scary, Ben thought to himself, just incredibly repulsive. 

And, as usual, of course, Ben spoke too soon. Because it was that moment that the - creeps - with their chainsaw’s came running out. 

“Fucking hell!” Ben shouted, jumping in Callum’s arms. 

“It’s okay, just keep walking.” Callum mumbled to his boyfriend, affectionately squeezing his arms in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Shut up, I felt you jump too!” Ben sneered at Callum, not daring to take his eyes away from the chainsaw creeps. “Where did they even come from?”

Nudging Ben forward, he couldn’t help but agree. Nor could he help appreciate just how incredible the whole production was. 

He looked over at the people wielding the chainsaws briefly, taking in their blood-stained yellow rain ponchos which was tucked into ripped and warn out boots - similar to Ben’s own pair - before looking up at their faces which were blacked out with a gas mask. 

It definitely felt real. 

If he stopped and thought for a moment longer, he could probably convince himself - quite easily - that it was real. 

Adrenaline pumping, Callum grabbed Ben’s sweaty hand, pulling him through the rest of the room as quick as he could, needing to get away from the nauseating smell. 

At the safety zone by the exit door to the next zone, Callum stopped, pulling Ben into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Alright?” Ben asked, looking up at Callum, chin still resting on his chest. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Callum nodded, a little breathless. “Just freaked myself out for a minute.” He cupped Ben’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone as he leaned down to peck Ben’s lips lightly - as if they weren’t in a room full of chopped up body parts and maniacs with chainsaws. “How about you? You doing okay?”

“Fuckin’ shitting myself.” Ben snorted, tucking his face back into Callum’s chest. “This was the worst idea I’ve ever had. We’re finding something else to do for next year.”

Callum choked out a laugh, rubbing Ben’s back in a soothing motion. 

“At least you’re admitting it was your idea.” He teased. “Come on then, one more to go. What do you think is gonna be in here?”

“Hopefully rainbows and unicorns.” Ben sighed, pulling back from Callum’s warm - and safe - embrace. 

Dropping a second kiss to the top of Ben’s head, Callum grinned before pulling away and reconnecting their hands. He gave Ben’s a reassuring squeeze, leaning around him to open the door. 

Entering the third and final room, the pair of them stopped at the doorway, taking in the decoration. Different from the second one, this one wasn’t as obvious as to what was about to happen. If either of them were naive, they’d think this was a normal church setting. But, after being in this house for over an hour now, they both knew there was more to it. 

“Honestly, babe, if you wanted to get married, there’s a lot more easier ways than this. Like asking, for one.” Ben joked, trying to calm his nerves as he waited for the inevitable. 

“Marry you? Nah, thanks.” Callum poked Ben’s side playfully.

“Maybe you can marry her instead.” Ben swallowed thickly as he nodded his head in the direction of the entrance. 

Callum looked up, letting out a long sigh as he saw the zombie bride walking up the aisle to where the two of them were standing.

“How are we supposed to get past her?” Callum asked instead of answering Ben’s jibe. 

“I don’t know, Callum, maybe ask her politely!” Ben hissed, grabbing at Callum as small zombie children began filling the church pews. 

“Oh, sure, I’ll ask her.” Callum grumbled, stepping down from the alter into the aisle, pulling Ben along with him, the creaking of the wooden floor breaking through the sounds of the zombie’s growls. 

“You’re the kind one in this relationship, it makes sense!” Ben whispered to him.

“This was your idea!” Callum reminded him, voice hushed as they continue to meet the bride in the middle of the aisle. 

“Yes, you’ve made that very clear already, but I wasn’t expecting this!”

“What did you think it was going to be?”

“Shut up.” Ben grumbled, hands fisting at Callum’s jacket as they came to a stop in front of the zombie bride. 

Callum swallowed, staring at the woman in front of him, unsure of what to do next. 

“I - uh, like your dress.” Callum stumbled over his words, ignoring Ben’s snort of amusement. “Do you think, maybe, if you want to, you could let us through?” He asked, watching as the bride tilted her head to the side, dead eyes unblinking. 

“Okay…” Callum whispered, more to himself than anyone else, as the bride didn’t answer. Or even move. “We’re just gonna have to - shuffle - past her.” He spoke to Ben over his shoulder. 

“‘Shuffle’? Are you serious?!”

“It’s not like you’ve got any better ideas!”

Ben sighed in defeat, resting his forehead against Callum’s back, taking a deep breath to calm himself with his scent. 

“Right.” He finally agreed.

“Come on, you go first and then when you get past her - just run.” Callum encouraged him, reaching for Ben to push him to the side of the zombie, watching with bated breath as the shorter man shuffled his way past the bride, doing his utmost to ignore all the zombie relatives in the pews gurgling and reaching for him. 

Callum let out the breath he was holding as Ben safely made it past before he legged it to the door where he then turned around and watched, waiting for Callum, his hands balled into fists of nervousness. 

Taking another breath, and reminding himself that this wasn’t real, Callum finally made his way past the bride. However, unlike with Ben, the zombie bride turned with him. Callum froze for a mini-second before he decided to stop thinking and just run for it. 

He let out an inhuman noise as the bride started chasing him. Callum ran faster, reaching Ben and the door where he opened it and practically pushed Ben out of it, himself following. 

The sound of the door slamming shut behind them cut through the silent night. Callum rested his head against the mahogany door, trying to catch his breath as the adrenaline wore off. 

“I am never listening to you again.” Callum mumbled to Ben, turning to face him. 

“Please don’t.” Ben agreed, grabbing Callum’s hands and squeezing tightly. “Can we go home now?”

\--

Ben huffed out a breath as he turned over in their bed once again, unable to sleep. Callum had somehow managed to get to sleep, clearly having forgotten about the zombies and the chainsaws and the clowns.

However, Ben was having a much harder time of it. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the clowns jumping out into the room. If he thought about it hard enough it was like he could almost hear the chainsaw and the sound of blood dripping from the ceiling. 

He turned over again, resting his head in his hand, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched his boyfriend sleeping soundlessly. Ben couldn’t understand how.

Sure, he knew that it wasn’t real. That those - things - he’d been faced with that night weren’t real. That they were actors. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared of them - not that he’d admit that to anyone. Even if Callum knew, if he was to say anything, Ben would deny it.

It wasn’t fair that Callum got to sleep and he didn’t. Pouting, Ben reached out and prodded Callum. 

“Cal…” Ben whispered, sighing when the older man just grumbled in his sleep, flopping his arm over Ben’s waist. “Callum.” Ben spoke a little louder, running his fingers up and down Callum’s forearm. 

“Shh.” Callum mumbled in response, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

“Callum, please.” Ben sighed quietly, not wanting to speak at full volume with his entire family also sleeping. 

Callum whined, pressing his face into his pillow briefly before rolling onto his back, blinking himself awake slowly.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled, voice thick with sleep as he finally looked over to Ben. 

“Can’t sleep.” Was the younger man’s response, leaning over Callum with a pout. 

“What’s the matter?” Callum sighed softly, reaching up to run his hand through Ben’s hair. 

“I can’t sleep.” Ben repeated - as if Callum hadn’t heard him the first time, bending down to press his lips against Callum’s. “Let’s have sex.” He decided, pulling back with a triumphant grin.

“Ben…” Callum snorted in amusement as just how bold Ben was - he didn’t think he’d ever be over it.

“What? C’mon Callum,” Ben moved, straddling Callum’s hips and grinding his own down against them. “Please. I’ll do all the work, you just gotta lie there and not fall asleep.” 

Callum couldn’t help but grin, resting his hands on Ben’s hips, thumb stroking over the waistband of his boxers. 

“What about your family?” Callum asked, looking up at Ben and just making out his features with the moonlight slipping through the slit in the curtains. 

“I’ll be quiet. We’ll be quiet. Please, I need you.” Ben practically begged, pressing his lips to Callum’s so he couldn’t protest anymore. 

They’d tried their best to keep it PG when there were other people in the house. And, most of the time they were successful. They’d only slipped up once or twice, either late at night or early in the morning in the shower. Everything else was reserved for when they were at Callum’s home alone - or with Stuart, not that Ben cared about him hearing. Sometimes, he was extra loud just to wind up his boyfriend’s older brother. 

“Fine.” Callum whispered his agreement against Ben’s lips. 

“Well, you could sound a little more enthusiastic.” Ben huffed, pulling back from Callum’s mouth to look down at him. 

“I’m still half asleep, you can’t blame me.” Callum smiled up at Ben, leaning forward to peck his lips. “You know how much I want you. Just don’t wanna upset Kathy - or Ian.”

“Shh.” Ben pulled a face of disgust, shaking his head. “Don’t talk about them in bed, ‘specially not when I’m naked and hard on top of you.”

Callum grinned, leaning up to meet Ben’s lips halfway, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Running his fingernails up and down Ben’s chest, Callum rocked his hips up, his half-hard length grinding against Ben’s arse. 

Ben hummed quietly into Callum’s mouth, tangling his hands into his hair as he pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Callum sneaked his hand into Ben’s boxers, taking his length in a loose fist and stroking over his slowly, thumb swiping at the head to spread the pre-come that was pooled there, down his length. 

“Fuck-.” Ben whispered, pressing his forehead against Callum’s, the kiss forgotten about as his breath picked up. 

“Quiet, remember?” Callum hushed him, twisting his wrist at the head of Ben’s cock. 

“I’m t-trying.” Ben moaned, grasping at the pillow either side of Callum’s head. “Not making it easy, are ya?”

“I can stop if you want.” Callum smirked nonchalantly, his hand slowing to just cup Ben’s length in his hand. 

“No.” Whining, Ben shook his head. “I’ll be quiet. How difficult can it be?” He grinned, opening his eyes to look down at Callum. “Maybe you could get on with it now?”

Rolling his eyes fondly up at the younger man, Callum squeezed his length before retracting his hand to reach into the drawer for lube and a condom. 

“Take these off.” Callum whispered, snapping the elastic band of Ben’s boxers against his skin. 

Ben obeyed, shimming his way out of his boxers and throwing them across the room. He took the bottle of lube out of Callum’s hand, squeezing a dollop onto his own hand. 

“I was going to do that.” Callum huffed.

“Yeah, well I told you I was going to do all the work. Besides, it’s quicker this way.” Ben grinned, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his first digit inside himself. 

Callum sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched, his own length twitching in his boxers for what was to come. 

It wasn’t long before Ben was pressing a second finger inside, scissoring himself open with breathy little moans filling the air alongside the sound of his wet fingers sliding in and out of himself.

“God…” Callum whispered as he watched, almost in awe at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah.” Ben agreed, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. “Not as good as your fingers - can’t reach deep enough.” He mumbled breathlessly, tucking his face into Callum’s neck, his hot breath hitting Callum’s cool skin. 

“Next time.” Callum promised, running his hands down Ben’s back until he reached his arse, squeezing at his cheeks, guiding him back and forth to grind over Callum’s length who was desperate for any kind of friction. 

Ben nodded his head in agreement against Callum’s neck, working his fingers for a moment longer before slowly pulling them out with a whine. He pushed himself up with a hand to Callum’s chest, reaching blindly in the dark for the condom. 

“Okay?” He whispered to Callum, licking his bottom lip as he tore the foil open. 

“Okay.” Callum agreed, taking the condom from Ben’s hand who got to work on pulling Callum’s boxers down, his long hard length freed from it’s confinements. 

Callum rolled the condom down himself, the two of them working together as Ben lubed him up, stroking over him slowly. Leaning forward, Ben pressed his lips to Callum’s as he held his cock at the base, lining it up against his hole. 

Ben pulled back, sitting up properly before pressing down, slowly sinking himself down on Callum’s length. 

“Fuck-,” Callum moaned breathlessly as the tight heat engulfed him, hands squeezing at Ben’s thighs. 

Moaning in agreement, Ben tipped his head back in pleasure as he sat himself down fully.

“Shit.” Ben whispered, rocking his hips back and forth as he adjusted to Callum’s large size. When he was ready to move, he looked up at Callum as he slowly dragged himself up, hands splayed out across Callum’s chest before sinking back down with a moan. 

“That’s it.” Callum gasped, hands with a vice-like grip on Ben’s thighs as he encouraged him. “So good, Ben.” 

Ben nodded in agreement, working himself faster over Callum’s length, small, breathless gasps tumbling from his lips at every slide. 

“Cal…” Ben gasped, nails digging into Callum’s chest as he continued his movements, desperately trying to get the right angle to hit his prostate.

He let out a loud moan as Callum rocked his hips up to meet his own, managing to hit the bundle of nerves as the two of them worked together. 

“Shh,” Callum giggled breathlessly, pressing his fingers to Ben’s mouth. 

Ben stilled his movements to catch his breath as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

“Can’t help it.” He whispered in response to Callum, leaning down to press their lips together, the pair breathing heavily. 

Callum smiled against Ben’s lips, rolling them over so Ben was on his back, Callum nestled on top of him. 

Pulling back, Callum looked down at Ben, resting his hands either side of his head as he rolled his hips back into Ben, watching as the younger man’s eyes rolled back into his head.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Callum watched Ben as he thrusted harder into him, their heavy breaths filling the air. 

“More, need m-more.” Ben begged, clawing down Callum’s back. 

Gasping in agreement, Callum complied, snapping his hips quicker into Ben, nailing his prostate each time. 

Ben arched up, mouth dropping open in a choked off moan, gripping onto Callum for dear life. 

“Oh, oh god.” Ben gasped, the headboard banging against the wall. Callum stopped, length still pressed fully inside of Ben. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please.” He begged.

“Hang on.” Callum reached over, grabbing his pillows to stuff down the gap between the headboard and the wall to stop the noise. “There we go.” He whispered, picking his thrusts back up as he began fucking his length back into his boyfriend.

“Cal, Cal, I can’t, I, uh, fuck.” Ben whined, noises getting progressively louder until Callum muffled him with another ‘shh’, his fingers pressed against Ben’s lips to keep him quiet.

Ben opened his mouth to take Callum’s fingers into it, sucking and biting down on them. 

Callum moaned in response, tucking his head into Ben’s neck. 

“Gonna come.” Ben choked out around his fingers, hands shaking from the pleasure as he grabbed at Callum. 

“Me too, baby,” Callum moaned against his neck, biting at the skin to keep his own noises down. 

Ben gasped, letting out a whine against Callum’s digits as he arched off the bed. He tensed up, squeezing around Callum’s length as he came and came, white, thick strips of come landing over both of their chests.

Callum groaned at the tightness, erratically thrusting as he chased his high before letting out a moan, buried deep inside Ben as he came into the condom, gasping his boyfriend’s name against his ear. 

He thrust into Ben several more times, working them both through the aftershocks before stilling his movements. Callum panted heavily into Ben’s ear, pulling his fingers slowly out of his mouth, not caring about the bite marks that were definitely going to bruise. 

“Okay?” Callum whispered to Ben, pressing light kisses to the bite marks on his neck that he’d accidentally left. 

“Yeah.” Ben agreed breathlessly, reaching up with a shaky hand to brush his fingers through Callum’s hair. 

“Think you can sleep now?” Callum smiled as he pulled up to look at Ben. 

“For now.” Ben grinned cheekily in response. “Might need round two in a bit.”

Callum snorted, shaking his head fondly before pressing his lips lightly to Ben’s.

“Gonna have to find someone else for that cos I’m spent.”

“I’m sure I can persuade you.” Ben grinned, pressing their lips back together.


End file.
